Jealous Commander
by InsanityatBest
Summary: Lexa gets jealous after seeing one of the 100 flirt with you


You smile as Monroe approaches braids swinging with every step.

"Y/N," she greets and sits beside you on the log.

You have a makeshift bowl in your hands stirring it into a paste for the healers of TonDC.

"Hey," you greet smiling before focusing back on the medicine in your hands.

Monroe shifts on the log her leg touching yours.

She doesn't move at the contact so you pay it no mind.

You stop stirring when the paste is smooth and let it sit in your hands for a moment.

After stirring multiple bowls, your hands cramp painfully at the sight of paste.

Monroe keeps moving beside you and you see her take something out of her jacket.

It's a knife.

The edge is ragged and sharp gleaming silver in the sun's rays. Fabric wraps around the end of it a rusty red.

You stare at it unsure.

You don't notice someone watching you out of sight.

"I made it from the Dropship," Monroe says eyes still on the knife before handing it to you hilt it.

You take it hesitantly eying it with wide eyes.

It's crude but made with care and you can see your initials embedded on the blade.

You look up confused and she avoids her eyes.

"Do you like it?"

You grin and nod before realizing she can't see it.

"I love it," you add and she smiles.

"Great," Monroe enthuses but it's quiet. "Maybe we can do something sometime."

You nod along but make sure to be honest.

"Count on it," you reply obliviously and reach out one arm to pull her into a hug.

Monroe startles a little at the sensation but she still smiles after withdrawing.

"Great," she abruptly stands and looks at you. "I need to go help Bellamy."

You wave goodbye and start to head to the healer's tent.

Did you miss something?

You hand in the paste and am about to go back to the Ark when one of the guards takes your arm.

You glare the hand around your bicep and tighten your grip on the knife in hand.

"Heda Lexa requests your presence."

You pull your arm away sharply and start heading towards to her tent.

Two guards stand against the tent and you stand in front of them.

You don't show your fear

"Heda Lexa is expecting me."

They both stare at you stone faced before Lexa interferes.

"Enter," she calls and you waste no time moving through the opening.

Your eyes travel across the space before landing at the table.

Her back is to you and you have a rare moment to appreciate her.

Lexa's hair curls midback in no direction with braids trailing and crossing throughout. It's such a beautiful color brown like the chocolate the Ark used to give out on holidays. She stands rod straight and you see her arms move grasping at something.

You're still staring when she speaks.

"To whom were you speaking earlier?"

Her voice is deeper than the last time she spoke.

You wonder if something's wrong.

"You need to be more specific."

You're not sure if she realizes it's sarcasm once she answers.

"The red haired one who gave you that blade," Commander Lexa finally turns to see you and you admit she's entirely too beautiful.

Her cheekbones are high arching perfectly on her face. Her lips are almost too full forming a perfect pout. You idly wonder what they'd feel like against yours. Her eyes stare right into you, through you even and it's both terrifying and addictive.

It's the way she's looking at you now almost stoic if her eyes weren't so focused on you.

"Monroe?" You question confused. "What's going on?"

"Commander-"

Lexa interrupts you midword.

"You are not allowed to see her any longer."

Your jaw drops.

"Excuse me?"

You take a few steps closer.

"I forbid it," she says nonchalantly and draws back to pour herself some water.

Her knuckles whiten on the cup as she holds it too tight.

"Forbid?"

Your mouth frames every syllable spitting it out as if it were poison.

You walk closer until you stand chest to chest.

Pure anger edged you close and your fear is far from notice.

"You may be heda but you are not my heda," you take a step with every word until she leans against the table.

"Tread carefully Y/N," Lexa glares baring her teeth.

You ignore the order glaring straight at her.

"I don't belong to you, " you point out fiercely. "I am not yours. "

The last sentence makes Lexa's face relax and her bottom lip tremble slightly and stop almost as if it never happened.

"I haven't done anything wrong," your voice softens as you see a suspicious sheen to her eyes.

Lexa stares into your eyes looking vulnerable and soft with her eyes imploring you.

"I don't want you talking to her," the steel in her voice thins.

Your face softens and you raise your eyebrows in confusion.

Uncharacteristically, Lexa hides her eyes staring at the ground looking much like a child.

"She wants you."

You grow more confused from her words and laugh in what you think is impossible.

"What? And you do?

Your laughter dies as you watch her face seeing pink peek through the tan skin.

Her blush is near invisible and you watch it travel in awe and disbelief like seeing your first horse on the ground.

Your face softens at her embarrassment and you dip your head slightly.

"You like me?"

Lexa looks up and nods her slightly in agreement.

She looks so adorable like this you can't help yourself.

You lean forward placing a small kiss on her cheek.

As you withdraw, you see the corners of Lexa's mouth lift into a smile.

"I like you too," you confess and close your eyes when Lexa leans in to kiss you.

Jealousy had always seemed like such an ugly emotion but if it gave you Lexa maybe it could be beautiful too.

Then her palm went over your cheek and her lips brushed against yours.

All thought left in the wake of Lexa's kiss.


End file.
